Pequeño Problema
by Shin Black
Summary: MPREG Sirius Black es el prefecto de Slytherin y Remus Lupin el de Gryffindor. Un acontesimiento llevará a que sus vidas den un vuelco de 180 grados. Sirius x Remus. ENTREGA 3 AL FIN
1. Entrega 1

**Titulo: Pequeño problema**

**Genero: Angustia, Drama, Romance**

**Tipo: Yaoi**

**Pareja: Sirius x Remus**

**Advertencia: Violacion y Mpreg**

**Summary: Sirius Black es el prefecto de Slytherin y Remus Lupin el de Gryffindor. Un acontesimiento llevará a que sus vidas den un vuelto de 180º. **

----------------------

**Capitulo 1: Remus Lupin y Sirius Black**

Remus Lupin, un Gryffindor de 15 años de edad, llevaba el cabello rubio atado en una pequeña coleta, y los mechones de pelo que le caian por la frente hasta cubrir parcialmente los ojos dorados.

Remus Lupin era una belleza andante, tambien era muy dulce y amigable, pero tras eso guardaba un profundo secreto que sus amigos cercanos solamente sabían, era un licantropo.

Habia veces que ser un licantropo le traía problemas en la escuela, siempre era muy cumplidor y evitaba faltar a clases, pero los días de luna llena debía faltar, se tranformaba en un gran hombre lobo adulto, y se lastimaba el mismo.

Sirius Black era un guapisimo Slytherin, su familia era de sangre pura, y todos en ella habían sido Slytherin dignos de envidia, no sólo por su belleza natural, sino también por la elegancia que solo un Black podía tener.

Tenía cabello negro, largo (Hasta los hombros) y brillante, algunos mechones caian elegantemente sobre sus ojos, y se notaba ese tono grisaceo de estos. Sexy, como todo Black, y arrogante, como todo Slytherin.

Sus pasos, como los de cualquier alumno, se podían oir en los pasos, resonando. El oro y la plata se cruzaron, no por primera vez, aunque...era la primera vez que uno ponía atención al otro. Los pasos cesaron al estar un prefecto frente al otro. Remus quedo mudo...mirando aquellos hermosos ojos grises, que le examinaban duramente.

-"Que miras Lupin...acaso te gusto?"- pregunto Sirius con un tono arrogante.

-"Eso no debe importarte, no Black?"- Respondio en un tono algo seco para el gusto de Remus.

-"Mira rubiecito..."- dico acercandose al chico y acorralandolo en una esquina -"Ten cuidado donde camines"

-"Eso fue una amenaza?"- pregunto dudoso.

-"Tomalo como quieras..."- dijo separandose del joven y caminando hacia otro lado.

-"Sabes Sirius...estas cayendo muy bajo, yo no te he hecho nada..."- suspiro y supuso que no le iba a contestar- "Porque?"

De la nada, y como si lo hubieran conjurado, James Potter, un Gryffindor de 15 años, con el pelo alborotado, ojos castaños y unos anteojos abrazaba por los hombros al prefecto.

-"Porque que?"- pregunto.

-"AY JAMES! no puedes ser más inoportuno"- dijo algo enojado pero suavizo el rostro.

-"Lo siento...que tanto platicabas con Black?"- pregunto mirando receloso donde se habia ido el pelilargo.

-"Cosas..."

-"Que cosas?"

-"Cosas de prefectos"- dijo como finalizando el tema.

-"De que color?"- pregunto.

-"JAMES!"- reprocho el rubio.

-"Lo siento"- dijo desordenando más su cabello.

-"Y Peter, y Lily?"- pregunto al ver que James no estaba acompañado.

-"Peter esta haciendo la tarea de DCAO"

-"Y Lily?"

-"Lo esta acompañando"- dijo alzando los hombros.

-"Y que pasa que no andas tras ella?"

-"Es que me tiro una torta de chocolate por la cabeza"

-"La habias hecho tú?"

-"Si...pero eso no importa, quieres ir a algun lado, ya sabes...ir...a pasear..."- un tanto de nerviosismo surgio del propio James.

-"No, gracias James, voy a hablar con McGonagall, permiso"- dijo caminando hacia la oficina de la jefa de Gryffindor.

-"Remus...si supieras...cuanto...te amo"

---------------------

**SALA COMÚN DE SLYTHERIN**

Sirius estaba boca arriba acostado en un sillon de la sala común de Slytherin. En eso entra Lucius Malfoy, junto a sus dos gorilas y Snape, que parecia ignorar a los tres que iban adelante, y muy atras, las hermanas Bellatrix, Andromeda y Narcisa platicaban animadamente.

-"Black, es necesario que te ocupes todo el sillon?"- pregunto con seriedad.

-"No veo tu nombre escrito en el"- dijo y se acomodó mejor.

-"Tampoco veo el tuyo"

Sirius se corrio un poco dejando ver un SIRIUS escrito en tinta mágica en el sillon.

-"Algo más Malfoy?"- sonrió al ver la mandibula del rubio platinado en el suelo.

-"No"- se sentó en otro sillon, mientras los otros también se acomodaban, pos tu parte, las hermanas se fueron a sus habitaciones.

-"Y bien?"

-"Tengo lo que me pediste... _Brujas fritas de chocolate_ es esa la contraseña"- le extiende un trozo de papel.

-"Quien te la dio?"-dijo tomando el trozo de papel.

-"Pues quien va a ser...Liza Dargiman, la estupida Gryffindor que esta enamorada de mi..."- dijo Lucius acomodandose su largo y platinado cabello - "Ella es amiga de Lily Evans, la prefecta de Gryffindor"

-"Ya veo...de acuerdo...necesitaré dos guardianes, me prestas a Crabbe y Goyle?"- pregunto mirando a los gorilas XD.

-"Claro...pero a cambio, quiero algo...te di la contraseña y a mis amigos...pero quiero algo!"

-"Que quieres? ¬¬" - dijo alzando una ceja.

-"Fotos, videos, ya sabes, para poner en mi pagina dijo dandole una video cámara mágica.

-"De acuerdo...te traeré tu cochino video"- toma la cámara mágica.

-"Bien...dime cuando y donde y Crabbe y Goyle iran contigo...si? Nos vemos luego Black y no te olvides del video"- dijo y desaparecio por las escaleras.

Sirius miró el papel y sonrió, estaba a un paso de tener a Remus Lupin bajo su poder...suspiro y alzo la vista.

-"Tras Lupin?"- dijo la joven mirando a su primo.

-"Que quieres Bellatrix..."- musito y bajo la vista de nuevo.

-"No se porque te interesa Lupin..."- susurro acercandose al chico -"Es un niño..."

-"El más lindo...y el más desgraciado Bella..."

---------------

**SALA COMÚN DE GRYFFINDOR**

_Brujas fritas de chocolate_

El retrato de la Dama gorda se abrio dejando pasar al prefecto de Gryffindor. Miró al rededor y se sento.

-"Hola Remus...pasa algo?"- pregunto la prefecta Lily Evans sentandose junto a Remus.

-"Pues...nada, solo que hable con McGonagall de algunos asuntos"

-"Que asuntos..?"

-"Nada Lily"

-"Remus, soy tú amiga, no una espia...anda dime"

-"Los hombres lobo..."- musito tristemente-"Lily, los hombres lobo pueden quedar embarazados..."

-"Y eso que tiene Remus? Tú aun no haz tenido...oh por dios! haz tenido!"

-"No, no Lily...no he tenido relaciones de ningun tipo"

-"Entonces?"

-"Tengo un mal presentimiento...anoche tuve un sueño muy raro..."

-"Que tal si vamos a consultarlo con Anne Breckan, es la profesora de adivinaciones, debe saber algo"

-"Ya hable con ella...dijo que tal vez sea premonitorio, pero sino lo veo claro, es que aun falta mucho para ese acontecimiento"

-"Y que paso en el sueño?"

-"Estaba yo...cargando un bebé"

----------------

Nota: Bueno, les dejo acá el primer capitulo de este fic...espero que les guste, RR PLIZ!


	2. Entrega 2

**Titulo: Pequeño problema**

**Genero: Angustia, Drama, Romance (Toquesitos muy light de Humor)**

**Tipo: Yaoi**

**Pareja: Sirius x Remus**

**Advertencia: Violacion y Mpreg**

**Summary: Sirius Black es el prefecto de Slytherin y Remus Lupin el de Gryffindor. Un acontesimiento llevará a que sus vidas den un vuelco de 180º. **

**--------------------**

**Capitulo 2: Lo que nos une.**

**SALA COMUN DE SLYTHERIN**

Sirius jugaba con una pelota de plástico muggle, la mandaba arriba y volvia a abajo...y arriba y abajo...y arriba y abajo...y arriba...arriba...arriba...golpea contra la frente de Sirius.

-"Mierda"- dijo y se frotó con la manga la frente.

-"Pasa algo Black? acaso no sabes que hay gravedad en este planeta?"- se burlo Andrew Koskovich, un chico ruso muy bonito, de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules.

-"Alguien te hablo...Mestizo!"- dijo levantandose del sillon para observar mejor a Andrew.

-"Porque atacas tanto, yo no te dije nada malo Black"- se sento en el mismo sillón -"Te traigo una propuesta..."- se le acerco jugando con la corbata de Sirius.

-"Andrew ¬¬"- lo miro de solayo, sabía que el chico estaba loco con el desde primero y siempre trataba de seducirlo.

-"Dime, no te gustaría pasar la noche en mi cuarto...a solas..." - le susurro al oido.

-"No puedo" - se levanto bruzcamente-"Tengo planes para esta noche"- dijo ignorando olimpicamente al chico y yendose de la sala común.

-"Estupido Black..."- suspiro.

----------------

**SALA COMÚN DE GRYFFINDOR**

Remus caminaba de un lado al otro, esperando a que Lily terminara de cambiarse para ir a la Reunión de prefectos que se hacía mensualmente.

-"Tú eres Remus Lupin no?"- pregunto un niño rubio, de no más de 13 años.

-"Emmm...si..."- sonrio dulcemente al chico.

-"Soy Christopher Koskovich...mi hermano mayor va a Slytherin, me preguntaba si le podrías dar esto al prefecto de Slytherin para que se lo de a él...ultimamente no lo he visto"- dijo entregandole una carta.

-"Eh, claro Chris, confía en mi..."- sonrió dulcemente tomando la carta.

-"Ya podemos irnos"- la pelirroja bajo radiante las escaleras.

-"De acuerdo, James nos vamos..."- dijo saludando a James que leía historietas cómicas.

-"jejeje, ese gato muggle...puede hablar...eh? ah si, jejeje suerte chicos...y Lily XDDDD"

-"Muy Gracioso Potter ¬¬"- dijo dandole la espalda y yendose por el retrato de la dama gorda.

----------------------

**SALON DE REUNIONES**

McGonagall esperaba anciosa la llegada de los Prefectos, junto a Filch y la Profesora Anne Breckan, que enseña Adivinaciones.

-"haber, de Gryffindor yo tengo a Remus Lupin y Lilian Evans...Slytherin...Sirius Black y Bellatrix Black..."- dijo anotando los nombres.

-"Liria Sterman y John Lukas de Huffleuff...Andrea Luciel y Crystal Fellin de Ravenclaw"- anotó ahora la profesora Anne.

-"Bien...bien"

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a los 8 prefectos. Sirius le lanzo una mirada furtiva a Remus, este la ignoró, McGonagall y Breckan se pusieron frente a los chicos.

-"Bueno chicos, debido a que este año se realizará el baile de navidad para ustedes...hemos tomado algunas normas...unas de ellas son que el baile es solo para los chicos de 5to, 6to y 7mo año, los prefectos tendrán que trabajar en grupo, pero no exactamente entre parejas de la misma casa...quiero decir, puede que el señor Fellin y el señor Lupin tengan que ser una de las parejas que cuide una parte del salón expesifica...el punto es que trabajaran en parejas y tendrán que mostrar el ejemplo"- termino de manera seria.

Los chicos la miraron esperando alguna otra indicación.

-"Bien, yo hice las parejas..."- dijo Anne mirando a los chicos -"Trabajaran Varon-Varon, y Mujer-Mujer..."- finalizo mirando la planilla.

-"Y no quiero quejas"- repuso Mcgonagall esperando alguna queja.

-"Fellin...tu vas con Lukas, por lo tanto...Black y Lupin serán compañeros"- dijo señalando a los chicos -"Evans, tu iras con Luciel y Bellatrix, tu quedas con Sterman...quiero que sean lo más educados posibles...aqui en estas planillas que les doy esta marcado que zona deben cuidar o que deben vigilar o encargarse de ellos, por supuesto que también pueden disfrutar de la fiesta, aun así, no se separen y mantengansen alerta..."

-"Profe"- por fin la voz de Sirius rezonó por el salón-"Para que tantos cuidados?"- preguntó.

-"Sabes que el innombrable aun está suelto, no creo que venga a atacar Hogwarts, pero siempre hay que estar prevenidos"

Al rato, los chicos luego de recibir la información se iban retirando, fue cuando la cálida mano de Remus se apoyo en el hombro de Sirius.

-"Sirius, puedes hacerme un favor...el joven Koskovich me dijo que le entregaras esto a su hermano Andrew"- dijo extendiendole la carta.

-"Andrew? el estupido rubiecito que no se me quita de encima..."- tomó la carta de las manos de Remus-"Se lo dare"

-"Gracias..."- dijo haciendo retirada.

-"Espera...Remus...yo..."

-"Si? o.o"

-"Remus, yo...em...me olvide lo que te iba a decir"

-"-.-U"

-"Ya me acordare...ah por cierto"- lo tomó por los brazos acercandolo, dandole un suave beso en los labios- "Como los viejos tiempos..."- dijo antes de irse con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-"Los...viejos tiempos?"

Todo había empezado en aquel primer expreso a Hogwarts.

**--FLASH BACK--**

Un pequeño Remus Lupin caminaba por la estación 9 3/4. Estaba demaciado confundido, sus padres iban detras, algo emocionados...nunca pensaron de Dumbledore le podía dar una beca a su pequeño hijo.

-"Tengo miedo papi"- dijo Remus abrazandose a las piernas de su papá.

-"Tranquilo Remus"- dijo el papá acariciando el sedoso cabello rubio de su pequeño hijo.

-"Subete al tren Remy..."- la mamá le da un dulce beso en la frente y el niño se va corriendo hacia el tren.

Remus subió despacio y camino por los vagones buscando un lugar donde sentarse.

-"Hola"- un niño de cabello negro-azulado y ojos grises miró a Remus.

-"Emm...hola"- sonrió dulcemente al ver que alguien le hablaba.

-"Quieres sentarte con nosotros?"- dijo abriendo la puerta de la cabina donde se sentaban.

-"Gracias"- el chico entró y vio allí sentados a un chico de pelo negro y algo desordenado y a un rubio regordete.

-"Ellos son James Potter, es mi primo lejano...y Peter Pettigrew...yo soy Sirius Black, encantado..."- dijo sonriendole amistosamente.

-"Remus Lupin"- musitó algo timido y sonrojandose violentamente.

El viaje fue muy propero y una vez llegado a destino, James y Peter se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida.

-"Vienes Sirius?"- preguntó James.

-"Ahora voy"- dijo este mirando a Remus.

-"Pa-pasa...a-algo?"- preguntó un tanto nervioso.

Sirius sonrió dulcemente y se acercó al chico, besandole dulcemente los labios. Remus entró en un shock emocional...no se esperaba eso y menos en su primer día, pero respondió el beso, como mejor pudo hacerlo, al separarse estaba algo sonrojado.

-"El rojo te sienta bien"- dijo Sirius acariciandole la mejilla para luego irse.

**--FIN DEL FLASH--**

Luego Sirius fue seleccionado Slytherin y su actictud había cambiado drasticamente, casi siempre que se encontraban, Sirius le insultaba o le decía cosas inapropiadas, y eso dolía, porque cada día recordaba ese beso y cada día más se enamoraba de Sirius.

---------------------

Nota: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado si? MUCHOS BESOTES!

GRACIAS POR LOS RR.


	3. Noticia sobre actualización

Queridos leyentes:

--

Queridos leyentes:

Sé que más de uno ya ha dejado de leer este fic, o ni siquiera se molestará en hacerlo en próximas oportunidades; pero me vi conciente de dar una pequeña explicación el por qué (pasado los dos años) este fic sigue en las penumbras de un cajón olvidado.

Verán. Yo he hecho como tres capítulos antes del "horrible" fin de mi PC. Había actualizado hasta el cap 2, por lo cual, el cap 3 nunca vio la luz del nuevo día; no obstante, no es que no quiera seguir contribuyendo a la pagina con mis maquiavélicos fics de Harry Potter ni mucho menos.

Me he propuesto para esta nueva etapa, lograr continuar algunos fics que tenía en paro total, típicamente dicho como un "suicidio literario próximo" antes de mi tormentoso fin a mano de mis tutores. ¿Eh? ¿Entendieron a que iba? Quiero decir, en palabras simples, continuaré aquellos fics que estaban "muertos" y los reviviré con las esferas del dragón (XDD) durante estas dos semanas que tengo de vacaciones (a partir del 28 de julio hasta el 11 de agosto en el cual me despediré de mi integridad psico-física). Realmente lamento muchísimo que hayan esperado y si aun quedan aquellos lectores que empezaron con mi fic – merodeando en la pagina de las FF aun –, quiero decirles que ya no tendrán que esperar más ¡El deseo se ha cumplido y dios los ha escuchado! ¡No me ha corrompido a un nuevo mundo lleno de hippies con música metal de fondo! (sí, leyeron bien, no ando en delirios, pero quiero rellenar un poco).

Lo que sí, para terminar, en realidad he leído algunos fics que me parecen interesantes en esta sección de SIRIUS BLACK x REMUS LUPIN; Teoría que Rowling se encargó de destrozar sin anestesia, pero en fin: He leído muchos fics realmente buenos ¿el problema? ¡Son viñetas! Y a mí los fics largos me cansan pero ¡Los extremadamente cortos me ponen histérico! Y no esa clase de histeria que el viejo Freud con compañía de Charcot y su reloj mágico trataban de demostrar como trastorno psíquico; sino, hablo de histeria propiamente dicha como un ataque de nervios, aunque: ¿no sería mejor llamarla ataque de nervios? En fin, el punto es que veo muchos fics viñeta y eso ya me esta preocupando. Lo peor, es que estos fics son realmente buenos, y uno se queda con las ganas de un desarrollo más ¿dinámico? ¿Profundo? No sé como llamarlo. El punto es ¡Vamos, que se puede! Si yo pude escribir esto que ustedes leen, entonces si se puede hacer un fic. Ahora si me despido, pero recuerden ¡Nos veremos pronto en otra entrega de este fic y otros que tengo a medias!

Gracias y besos.

Shin Black.


	4. Entrega 3

3

3.

Hace como aproximadamente 2 años, dejé este fic en inactividad. Hoy en día he vuelto para que ¡USTEDES! Mi público, no me envié cartas para amenazarme. Les traigo con ustedes la tercera entrega del fic. Gracias por esperar pacientemente los que esperaron.

**Capitulo 3****: Antes.**

**SALA COMÚN DE SLYTHERIN**

Lucius Malfoy caminó de un costado al otro, con las manos detrás de si y la mirada concentrada en el piso. A su lado y volando estaba una cámara mágica la cual tenía un sello de la familia Black.

El rubio platinado mordió su labio inferior de la simple impaciencia, mientras giró su rostro hacia las amplias y elegantes escaleras de aquella tétrica sala común. Ya el pelinegro llevaba más de media hora en su cuarto de baño, desde que se cerró la llave de la regadera, y hace veinte minutos le había dicho que en cinco salía, osea que en total se había demorado quince minutos, sin contar aquella interminable hora cantando bajo regadera. Prácticamente Lucius estaba apunto de perder los estribos cuando el muchacho al fin bajo, con aquel elegante caminar, meneando su cabello en busca de acomodárselo mejor.

- Black, tardas mucho en el baño ¿qué rayos hacías? Pensé que te habías ido por el conducto del retrete –dijo de mal humo Lucius Malfoy.

- Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso Malfoy. Pero al contrario de ti, a mi si me importa verme presentable –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa ganadora.

- Bien, hoy es el día –dijo entregándole la cámara-, más te vale hagas bien tu trabajo Black.

- Si, sí, si….a Remus lo tengo comiendo de mi mano.

- Eso dijiste de Ann Delfaur y te dio vuelta el rostro de una cachetada.

- Es que Ann esta ciega y se deja llevar por lo que le dicen sus compañeras –dijo arrogante tomando la cámara.

- Pues quien sabe.

- Bueno, entonces….nos vemos en la noche –dijo llevándose la cámara.

- ¿Espera? ¿Por qué te la llevas ahora la cámara?

- Necesito hacerle un hechizo de invisibilidad. ¿Crees que Remus accedería a unos deseos enfermizos con sexo frente a una cámara? Se ve que no conoces a Lupin.

- Como digas….-dijo sin mucho más Malfoy y se retiró de la sala.

Sirius sonrió al ver la cámara en sus manos. Aun no tenía una estrategia para llevarse a la cama a Lupin, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que lo lograría, y sino, cualquier cosa recurriría a la violencia; total, todos sabían de lo débil que era Remus comparado con él.

**SALA COMÚN DE GRYFFINDOR.**

Se encontraban en la sala común, James y Peter jugando canasta. El primero parecía verdaderamente concentrado, pues ya Peter había tomado sus cartas y jugado pero James seguía sin moverse.

Por un instante, Pettigrew pensó que Potter estaba muerto; pero cuando le vio respirar supuso que sólo estaba pensando. Pero las horas pasaban y James no jugaba, ni siquiera se movía y mantenía sus ojos fijos en las cartas o al menos eso creía Peter ya que estos eran cubierto por una maraña de cabellos negros.

- ¿James? –Preguntó el bajito obeso-, ¿James?

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo, dónde? –preguntó exaltado.

- ¿Te quedaste dormido? ¬¬

- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿Dormido? ¡POR FAVOR! uOu Yo nunca me quedo dormido.

- Pero llevamos como más de dos horas jugando y aun no haz tirado ni una cartas .-.

- Si, em eso….aaah pues, es que estaba pensando uOu. Sep, pensaba.

- ¿En qué? owó

- O.O emmm…pensaba en….en qué….-pensando en que podría estar pensando.

- Acepta que te caías de dormido –musitó una voz suave que los chicos reconocieron.

- ¡REMUS!

- Yo no me dormía, es mi teoría y me apegaré a ella ò.ó –dijo James cruzando los brazos.

- Si tú lo dices –musitó Remus levantando sus hombros.

- ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Peter.

- En la biblioteca.

- ¿En la biblioteca un sábado? U.U –preguntó James.

- Es interesante, además, como mañana nos levantaremos tarde seguramente, por lo de la fiesta de hoy. Creo que mejor adelantar tarea ¿ne?

- ¡Pero Remus! Estamos de vacaciones, amigo –musitó James levantándose de la silla, caminando directo a Remus para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda-, no son días para estudiar, sino para divertirse.

- Sí, sí, para eso son las vacaciones –apoyó Peter.

- No estudio, no profesores, simplemente ¡VACACIONES! O como yo le digo. Vagaciones n-n

- No todos somos como tú, Potter –dijo Remus sonriéndoles.

- ¡Oh, lo sé! Soy único e irrepetible.

- ¡Bah! Deja de alardear Potter –musitó una voz femenina que acababa de entrar a la sala común.

- ¡Lily! ¡Hola! –dijo James acercándose a ella.

- No me toques Potter, no quiero que me de rabia ¬w¬.

- Ja, ja, qué graciosa U.U ¿te comiste un payaso anoche, Lily? –musitó sin más.

- Si, uno con tu cara….-respondió y antes de que James empezara a hacer berrinche, miró directamente a Remus-. Hoy tenemos que ir temprano a la dirección, allí nos dirán los de la zona de vigilancia para cada grupo, recuerda que estás con Black.

- Como olvidarme de eso.

- ¿Black? ¿Estás con él? –preguntó James.

- Fue una selección que hizo McGonagall con la profesora Anna Breckan. No es que yo lo haya pedido –musitó Remus bajando la cabeza.

- Pues ten cuidado con Black. Yo lo conozco desde hace tiempo y sé que tiene algo contigo, estoy completamente seguro. Además, estando los dos solos en algún rincón, eso me hace tenerle más desconfianza.

- Si…bueno…. –dijo Remus aun mirando hacia abajo-, trataré de cuidarme de él. Yo también presiento que algo va a suceder, pero no sé exactamente qué.

- ¿Recuerdas el sueño? –preguntó Lily.

- ¿Cuál?

- El que me contaste hace un tiempo –musitó mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano como arrullando a un bebé.

- ¡Oh! Ese sueño. Lo he tenido reiteradamente estos días, pero no creo que sea premonitorio. Ya sabes, los muggles dicen que los sueños son parte del inconciente. Tal vez me gustaría tener un hijo inconcientemente hablando –dijo Lupin sentándose en el sillón de la sala común.

- Bueno, me voy a cambiar y vamos a la dirección con Dumbledore ¿si?

- Ok Lily, yo te espero aquí abajo –y la chica se retiró.

James y Peter se quedaron viendo intensamente a Remus, algo pasaba, algo sucedió y parecía que Remus no quería decirles ¿Acaso no confiaba en ellos?

Sólo el silencio reinó en la Sala.

_**Continuará.**_

¡Hola a todos! No, no estoy muerto y sí, si he resucitado. Espero que les haya gustado. Como notaran desde el anterior capítulo hasta este otro, he mejorado bastante la calidad narrativa y la ortografía del fic. Espero que al menos pueda mejorar un poquito más. Gracias a todos los que leen y bueno ya que ando de vacaciones trataré de adelantar un poco este fic. ¡Besos a todos! Y Gracias.


End file.
